guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Conspiracy
Shadow Conspiracy Hello! This is Garoh from Shadow Conspiracy. Sorry about the rubbish quality of this page. However! We are trying our best to create a proper guild page. Ranks The man in charge of our guild is Entrail, a Feca. In our guild, we have a class based rank system; you earn rights, not ranks. The ranks go as follows; Iop - Guard '''Feca - Protector '''Sram - Thief '''Enutrof - Treasure Hunter '''Sadida - Pet Killer '''Sacrier - Torturer '''Eniripsa - Reservist '''Cra - Scout '''Xelor - Guide '''Ecaflip - Muse '''Pandawa - Apprentice '''Osamodas - Breeder Don't think bad of the system, it's still a major work in progress! Members list This is the list of our current members, in the order they appear in the guild box. Player - Class - Rank Entrail - Feca - Leader Dan-Canctus - Sadida - Second in Command Gloeworm - Feca - Protector Garoh - Feca - Protector Gloe-bug - Eniripsa - Reservist Inteligetn-knight - Iop - Guard Hard-Head - Iop - Guard Deadlyaccurate - Cra - Scout Liamofdoom - Cra - Scout Dark-mar - Sadida - Pet Killer Leiloo - Sadida - Pet Killer Fulli - Sram - Theif Reborn-death - Sram - Theif Liambigball - Sram - Theif Morality - Xelor - Guide Kaaz - Xelor - Guide Curry-man - Osamodas - Breeder Osataka - Osamodas - Breeder Tsentaka - Sacrier- Torturer Lolorex - Sacrier- Toturer Sorry if you aren't on the list, it gets updated weekly - Garoh Recruitment To become a member in Shadow Conspiracy, please contact the leader, Entrail, in game. Others who you can contact include me, Garoh; Liambigball, Dan-cactus or anyone you see proudly displaying or guild logo. If you meet the right requirements; aka. you're level 15+, a nice guy (or gal) and are somewhat active, then you're free to join. Guild activities The guild mainly does some dungeon runs and hunts, depends if people are up for it/not busy. Recently we have thought of the idea of doing 'guild dungeon runs' where everyone has 90% of their exp set to guild, and we go do a dungeon. If you need help with anything, all of our guild members will try to help you as best they can - but remember, we aren't a charity, you wont usually just get stuff for free! Guild morale Our guild has its own back. If you keep attacking our percs, then expect retaliation. Although we are generally neutral towards other guilds and players, and even somewhat friendly. Guild Conduct We ask that: ¶ All members have full comprehension of the written English language, and use legible grammar while communicating with other members. ¶ Foul language be kept to a minimum wherever possible. ¶ All communications between members to be friendly and non argumentative. ¶ If an argument or "flame war" arises please take it to PM, guild chat's not the place for it. ¶ No spamming in guild chat. ¶ Asking for help is encouraged, but please don't beg. ¶ If a fellow member needs help, try and help them to the best of your ability, or if you can't, redirect them to a member who may. Guild Houses Our guild currently owns no houses, but we are considering buying one. Guild Paddocks As with houses, we own no paddocks.. yet! Allies We're looking for allies, if you're interested, contact us in-game. Enemies Konoha Afterword Thanks for looking at our guild page, don't hesitate to contact us in game! That's all for now, see ya soon! - Garoh, Entrail and everyone else in the Shadow Conspiracy family. Category: Shika_guildsCategory:Mixed Alignment Guilds